Unstable Soul
by Arevirsa
Summary: Soul laid in shock as the slow realization came to him. Maka was gone. And it was his fault. With its yellow glare and monstrous smile, the moon bellowed out his baritone laugh.
1. Wicked Innocence

**Chapter 1: Wicked Innocence**

"Thanks for the weather update, Hurley. Now onto other news, there has been a dramatic increase in Meister - Weapon revolts. I would advise all me-".

A resounding beep slowly faded to silence as Maka Albarn turned off the television with a huff. Now wasn't the time to worry or think about silly and exaggerated news. She walked over to the bathroom mirror for a quick look at her appearance. Two highly tied ponytails hung at the base of her green eyes gazed back and analyzed her school attire, making sure there wasn't a button out of place. Displeased with what she saw, Maka patted down the remaining stray hairs tumbling out of her head with a splash of cold water. With a swift swipe, Maka picked up an usually large hardcover book for her usual quick read and for the next typical idiot who speaks without thinking.  
>"Sooul! Let's go! We're gonna be late!"<p>

Maka stood at the door with her arms crossed as Soul appeared with a disheveled look and red saggy pants, as per usual.

"Relax. Damn. Where's the snooze button on this flat board. "

He grumbled, rubbing his eyes to shake off the sleep. Maka pretended she didn't hear the groggy comment and rolled her eyes in disapproval. Soul always did have a carefree attitude that ticked her off. Actually, a lot of things of Soul irked her lately. Ever since he became The Last Death Scythe and the whole defeating-kishin-on-the-moon business, Soul's been getting a lot of attention from Meisters and Weapons everywhere and it didn't help his inflated ego either.

Every street the youngsters turned was plastered with revolutionary posters and banners. Crowds started to swarm around newsstands, gulping the information and spreading it around like a disease. A small seed of regret started to sprout in the back of Maka's mind for not paying attention earlier to the news. Maka shaked her head roughly whipping her ponytails, instigating a puzzled look on her weapon's face.  
>Upon their arrival to DWMA, Soul was greeted by his usual flock of psychotic attention seeking girls. Maka crawled her way out, digging her nails in the ground and hauling her body out of the crowd. Maka scowled and shouted furiously, "SOUL! ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOW DO YOU LIKE<br>THIS?"  
>Soul managed to stick out a hand and form a thumbs up in the air. Maka could feel the symptoms of a horrid headache slither through her head. She clutched her head in annoyance and walked rather rapidly to her class. A loud booming voice from the PA system interrupted her fumbling thoughts.<br>"All DWMA students are to report to their assigned classrooms by 8:00 AM. Not 8:01, not 8:02 but 8:00 AM, exactly on the dot. Anyone found disobey-"  
>A cacophony of low shrieks and irate bickering was heard over the PA as a female voice took over the previous voice.<p>

"Yeah, what he means to say is-"

She paused for a moment to gather her voice.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES ON TIME OR ELSE YOU'll GET A WHOOPING BULLET SHOT AT YOU BY YOURS TRULY."

Another female and childish-like voice giggled after the threat.  
>The main voice cleared his throat and said, "Thank you. That will be all."<br>Maka couldn't help but start grinning at the sound of her old comrades, Death the Kid with Liz and Patty.

DWMA undertook a new principal right after Kid connected his lines of Sanzu which in turn ended the position and life of his father, Lord Death. Any change after that regarding to school rules was made strictly related to symmetry. She could abide by most of Kid's rules which made sense to her except for a few that were simply outrageous. Near her left, was her classroom 242, taught by Ms. Ophelia Howler with her Weapon, Glarth. She was the new teacher employed to replace Marie's absence due to her fresh bun in the oven. Maka wondered whether she would be eccentric as Stein. Out of a sea of bobbing heads, she noticed a light blue head seated with a dark head one. She also perked up at the sight of a white head and headed straight towards it. Soul was slouched over his chair, his arms over the rim of it and legs on top of the desk in front of him. His eyes trailed after hers as she finally took a seat beside him, sitting erect with feet symmetrical to the ground.

"Hey, Soul!" She saluted as she took her book out happily.  
>Soul let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Maka, don't be offended but I was saving that seat for someone." He gave nudge to the door where a blonde big-chested girl came in with a white bag and smiled when Soul waved at her.<br>"Soul, what the hell. I thought we agreed on sitting together this semester. And this isn't the first time you're blowing me off for some conceited airhead fan of yours." Maka glared at him furiously and swung her arms across her chest.

"Look... Maka. You know who I am. Hanging out with hot chicks is standard cool, know what I mean? If it'll make you feel better, I'll buy one of those books...like the one your dad bought you." Soul grinned madly and added on a wink for her. Maka was sure he predicted her Maka-Chop as he seemingly dodged it, swinging his head to the left. The female meister then curled up fists in embarrassment and marched down lower to the ground and closer to the board to find a open seat. Loud thumps were heard outside in the corridor and students peered out of their seats with wide eyes and fast breathing. Suddenly, the noise ceased and all was silent. Some kids even stopped breathing to hear if there was anything outside. No one expected the door to fly off its s hinges and slide across the floor.

From its destruction, marched in Ms. Howler with a huge grin on her face, so wide it threatened to touch her ears.  
>"WELCOME CLASS! NAME IS MS. HOWLER. PLEASURE TO MEET YOU." She shouted to the top of her lungs, making loose papers fly and weak ears burst. Bitterly regretting the fact of picking a seat so close to the teacher, Maka slowly took her fingers out of her ears once the introduction over. She had never met someone so vocally loud, it literally bursted ear drums. Maka noticed that the teacher dressed in a maxi dress, ornate in black and red eye balls. She could have sworn seeing a pupil dilate. But what was really peculiar about her was that she wore a black glove on her right and a oven mitt on her left. Before Ms. Howler started the roll call, she lifted up her navy rectangular shaped crystal necklace up to her mouth and sucked in with a loud inhale. During the attendance, her right gloved hand strangely started to inch close to her chest. The class watched in shock as the unsuspecting teacher was about to be groped. By herself.<br>The female instructor let out a chuckle and ferociously grabbed her right hand and went to a nearby sink. "Hmpf. Class, I am about to show you one of the principles of self-defense. Watch as I drown the suspect very calmly."  
>She removed her glove and placed it under running hot water. Strange yelps and wails came from sink, or rather her glove. The black pixie head instructor started to grin madly and began to scrub with cheap lavender soap.<br>"GODDAMNIT, FI I AM DRY CLEAN ONLY. CEASE THIS IDIOCY."  
>A voice screeched out in annoyance and leapt out her hands and into a certain blue-haired student. BlackStar took the glove off his head, sniffed it and then tried to take a bite of it. The young assassin shrugged and tossed it out an open window and said, "Not worthy of me." The glove who had been washed with cheap soap, bitten by an idiot and thrown out of the classroom by same idiot infuriated him greatly. "Whoever you are, I will annihilate you and feast on your dying screams." Back in the classroom,<p>

Ms. Howler noticed the odd and questioning looks and dismissed it with a hand flick.  
>"Oh kids, that was my partner, Glarth! He's harmless so don't worry about him, 'kay?"<br>Maka sighed and realized she was wrong about her prediction. She was worse. This odd new teacher and her partner, what a strange relationship. Ms. Howler started and ended the lesson with basic combat techniques moves and had said that next time was going to be a new lesson entirely. She collected her baggage and slowly removed her left hand from the oven mitt. It displayed impressive work on her abnormally long black nails. She gave them a quick kiss and made a air motion resembling a slice to the desk in front of her. As she strolled off in utter joy, the desk split in half so perfect and symmetrical, Kid would have been proud. Unfortunately, that didn't sit well with Maka. The do-gooder raced after her and reprimanded Ms. Howler, "You can't do that! That's vandalizing school property!"  
>Ms. Howler then pinched her cheeks roughly and said, "Well, too bad dear. I will and can do what I want. But I'll take your complaint in consideration!"<br>Maka huffed out in frustration and stormed off. She then turned to another problem: Soul. Her attempts to talk alone with Soul had failed miserably. He was always with someone and when she actually got to be with him, he would dismiss her as well. But not today. Maka had hatched a plan to be alone and talk with him for at least a couple of minutes.

Soul was walking with some chicks he'd consider very fine. For some reason, they led him outside to an alley which led him to think something was going to happen and he was gonna like it very much. One of the girls said, "Ok, Soul I'm going to blindfold you for the surprise."  
>Soul replied back, "Whatever you say, babe."<br>Once blindfolded, he heard some shuffling and then heard silence. He felt someone delicately remove his blindfolds and was going to make a move on them until his eyesight adjusted to the sudden brightness and realized it was Maka.  
>"What's going on here, Maka? And what happened to Felicity and Ginger!" He asked impatiently with a scowl.<br>"I sent them away. They wanted to help me and they did. Now I have you and we're gonna talk."  
>She declared with a absolute certainty.<br>Soul sighed in irritation and said, "All right, Maka. Now what do you want? My weapon?"  
>The meister gaped horribly and couldn't believe what she had heard.<p>

"Yes, Soul. I want you but I want the old Soul back. I miss you and you're my partner. We used to hang out with everyone a-and now you're with slutty bags who only care about being KNOWN. Geez, Soul wake up!"

Soul answered back calmly, "Maka, things change. We've had great times in the past and I do care about you. I'm growing up."

Maka lifted up her head with tears at the brim of her eyes and softly spoke, "You're a liar, Soul. I hate you. Just as thought, all men are trash. You're a poor excuse of my father."

Soul felt his heart tighten and grasped his chest. "Maka..." His whole demeanor changed when he felt an ominous presence. Maka had felt it as well as she looked at him with a grim shadow over her face.

Night seeped through daylight patiently, awaiting it's turn. Shadows pranced around the walls, creating a visual orchestra of strange and eerie silhouettes. Maka felt her heart beat faster and faster and she stole a glance towards her partner. His reaction was the same, more or less, intrigued.

"Yoohoo! I'm over here!"

Maka and Soul immediately averted their eyes up above to the building in front of them, where two dark shadows stood. One of the shadows stepped forward in the moonlight and revealed a small petite black-haired woman with red pupils. She grinned with a glistening playfulness suggesting a confident opponent.  
>Maka took a cautious stand towards her and asked her, "Who are you?"<br>The black-haired woman jumped off the building in a vertical motion, landing feet first. The ground cracked. The other shadow that was on the building had done the same as her partner and had landed so softly, Maka and Soul never even noticed she had performed the action.  
>"Oh! Excuse my rudeness! My name is Moe and my sister is Moe."<p>

Moe led her arms theatrically to her sister, showing a white haired woman of the same stature with neat stitches etched on her face. Clothed in a jet black corset dress, she gave a meek glance with her light blue eyes towards Soul and Maka. In the moonlight, a strange mark was seen on the collarbone of the sisters. The mark was a reversed pointy E with three straight fine lines going through the middle. The older Moe shot Soul a flirtatious wink and said, "Soouul, baby it's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard much about you, Last Death Scythe."  
>Soul retorted back with a suspicious tone, "Who's told you about me?"<br>"Now now, you don't get to ask questions. Well not yet." The older one replied back and soon directed her attention to Maka.  
>The female meister felt uneasy with the whole situation and decided it was time to depart.<br>"Well.. Nice meeting you, Moe..and Moe but Soul and I have to be somewhere." White-haired Moe flicked a finger upward and Maka felt a small pressure on her neck. Placing her hand over her neck, she pulled out a small red needle with a black end. She started to feel dizzy and everything started spinning. As she started to fall, Soul instantly reacted by catching her by the waist and furiously said, "What the fuck did you do to Maka?"  
>With a devilish grin on her face, she whispered to him, "You still don't get to ask questions."<br>Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Soul soon felt a small pressure on his arm and lifted his eyes to the sisters in confusion mixed with fury. He propped Maka gently on a wall. With a groggy attempt, he morphed his other arm into a scythe and broke into a run towards them. Displaying an irritated scowl, older Moe punched his face before he could even lift his arm and attack. Soul was blown away into a wall, leaving him unable to move. He glanced over to his Meister and then to the sisters.

"NO. YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING TOUCH HER."

Moe licked her lips and gave a glance towards her younger sister. Understanding immediately, the young sister strolled to Maka with such a quiet elegance; there felt not a tint of malice in her actions. She simply picked her up and left her gently on the floor in front of her older sister. Soul followed them with the one eye able to even blink and attempted to move his arm but no luck. His limbs were frozen as if in cement.

He whispered slowly, "Stop...Please... STOP!"  
>Soul ended exerting the rest of his force in screaming his final try.<p>

The black haired woman placed her fingers inside the corners of her mouth and stretched her mouth outward and opened her mouth wider and wider. Her mouth reached down to her stomach. The inside of her mouth was pure black and the size of it could fit a small adult. The whole sight was ghastly and repulsive. She picked up her target and embraced her into her mouth. Then her sister. With a quick gulp, her mouth went back to its original size.

"That was filling." Moe let a tiny burp and covered her mouth.  
>"Excuse my manners, dear. It's time for me to depart. We'll be seeing each other very soon, you can count on that."<br>Moe smiled, showing her white teeth and walked past him, strolling Death City streets with a cheerful spring in her step.

Soul laid in shock as the slow realization came to him.  
>Maka was gone.<br>And it was his fault.

With its yellow glare and monstrous smile, the moon bellowed out his baritone laugh.


	2. Drops of Regret

**A/N: To make things clear, this is set after the ending of the Soul Eater manga and there will be new OC's. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2: Drops of Regret**

Beep. Beep. Beep. It's a machine. Soul felt his eyelids heavy as lead. His arms and legs felt like someone had shattered the bones out of them. But, worst of all, was the waking up; reality hit home. Someone took Maka and he doesn't even know who or why. The sister who spoke apparently knew him. Nothing made sense.

"Soul? Soul Eater Evans?"  
>A clear voice spoke to him with a motherly tone.<br>Soul opened his eyes and instantly brought up his hands up to his face to shield his eyes from the abrupt ceiling lights. He grimaced and answered back softly, "Who's asking?"

"Good morning, Soul. Glad to see you're awake. I'm the new nurse, Salva in charge of DWMA infirmary and I'm in charge of your health until you've made a sound recovery." She flipped pages on her clipboard and added, "You have a few visitors. Would you like me to send them?"

Soul nodded slowly. The red-headed nurse turned mechanically and walked over to the door and greeted the visitors. Soul saw several blurry shadows approach him. As his eyes slowly adjusted to his environment, he realized it was Death the Kid, Patty and Liz, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Professor Stein.

"How are you feeling, Soul?" Stein's voice broke through the silence. He pushed his chair closer to Soul's bed.

"I'm fine. I need to find Maka. Now." Soul attempted to sit up straighter but held his head in pain. Tsubaki placed her hand over his and said, "You need to rest. You won't be do anything if you're hurt. So heal first." She gave him a warm smile.

Kid then approached him and placed a chair next to Soul in an angle of ninety degrees.

"Tell us what happened. And what do you mean you have to find Maka? Did something happen?"

Soul cleared his throat with a loud grunt. He signaled for a glass of water.

"Maka wanted to have a talk so we went somewhere and, uh that's where it happened.  
>These two chicks came out of nowhere. And one of them ate HER..." Soul clutched his head in pain and groaned.<br>Professor Stein stayed silent for a moment. Finally done with his extensive pondering, Stein asked firmly, "Soul, did you notice a sign or symbol or something of that sort?"  
>A quiet realization crept up his shoulders and his eyes went wide.<br>"Wait... I think I saw something like that. It was like a reverse E with lines going through."  
>Stein started to rotate his screw and went immediately silent. His reaction was odd and soon piqued the others.<br>BlackStar made an irritated grunt and asked Stein, "Well, don't leave us hanging. What do you know?"  
>Stein growled softly, "Not here. In my lab."<br>After that, he whizzed out the door with wheels skidding after him.  
>The rest of the group excused themselves.<br>Soul was once again alone. With his mind. He rung the nurse. "DOUBLE THE MORPHINE, WILL YA?"  
>After a week and a half recovering, Soul was released. His mind was clouded. His eyes bleak and sunken. Yet he still felt his soul hopeful. As he was leaving the infirmary, a nurse came running after him. "Wait! Soul! I have something for you!" The nurse panted out with her hands on her knees. Soul waited for her to catch her breath. "Well, what is it?"<br>She took out a white note from her right breast pocket and gave it to Soul. His eyes bulged and he gripped the note tightly.  
>"Report to 292. We have information about your meister."<p>

Soul gritted his teeth and started walking quickly towards the classroom. DWMA was going to sleep. Lights turned off in a organized manner. Door locks clicked. Students hurried down the steps back to their home, with the occasional stumble and trip. Soul approached the main hall with extreme caution. The hall lights flickered, finally leaving him in darkness. Soul noticed a sliver of light under one of doors at the end. It was room 292. He rotated the metal knob to the left and yanked the door open. Ms. Howler was sitting in her chair with a small candle in her desk. The classroom was empty. The only source of light and warmth in the room seemed to radiate from Ms. Howler.

She crossed her legs and asked, "Welcome, Soul. I promise that you've received my note?"  
>Soul wrenched the note from his pocket to the ground.<br>"Yeah, I got your fucking note. How the hell do you know about Maka? Because I'm sure as hell, I didn't tell you." His words blurred with bubbling fury and disgust.

"Soul, I'm trying to help you. Maka's one of my students too. I know because of Stein. And it's a bit more complicated now. We have to talk somewhere private," she said in a low tone, walking towards to a small brown dresser.

She grasped it firmly by the ends and pushed towards the left. Behind was a soft outline of a small door. Soul observed her push forward lightly on the frame and saw the board fall behind. It was a hidden passage.

"In here. I know you have a lot of questions and you don't trust me, I get it. But this time, please." Ms. Howler's features softened with desperation. Her eyes were wide open with worry.

Soul let out a huge sigh. He started crawling through the passage. Once his feet were in, Ms. Howler closed the door. His sympathy dissipated for a moment but decided to trudge on. It was black. The sides felt rough and his knees bruised from constant motion against the floor. Soul saw a light. It was small but something. As he got closer, he heard voices and before he knew it, he fell from the passage.  
>"Argh.. Where am I?" He grumbled with annoyance.<br>"Soul! You're finally here!" Spoke a feminine voice coming from the shadows. It was Tsubaki. She beamed with warmth and gave him a quick hug. He noticed other figures step out. Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty and Stein were here.  
>It was a small room with a wooden table with a burning candle in the middle. Soul pulled out a chair from the corner and sat himself down.<br>"Okay. Someone, explain to me what the hell is going on."  
>Ms. Howler answered back, "We're going to form a search team for Maka. She's been taken by AMA."<br>Soul was silent for a moment and proceeded to ask, "What is AMA?"  
>"AMA stands for Anti-Meister Association," chirped in Liz before she was cut off by a sudden glare from Death the Kid.<p>

He cleared his throat and continued on from where Liz stopped, "It's an organization created by seven weapons whose goal is to make Meisters no longer needed for weapons. It's complicated. I'll explain on travel."

Soul raised a brow at him. Professor Stein shoved a hand in his pocket and took a long deep sigh from his cigarette. He then took out a poster Soul had seen around town. There were huge red words printed.

"Kill all Meisters…" Soul trailed off, words burning off his tongue like fire. His red eyes darted to Professor Stein's eyes for guidance. "I don't understand why someone would start this. I mean sure, Maka can get on my nerves at times but she's my Meister." His eyes widened for a bit. "My Meister… I'm such a stupid freaking dope for letting this happen." Tsubaki leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. Black Star stared at her gesture.

"AMA was active during the search for the kishin but wasn't deemed important to look into. They were a fairly small group. Until now." Professor Stein said while looking at the bare gray wall

. He spun around and looked at Soul with a grim line etched on his face. "This mission is extremely dangerous not only for you, but for others. I need to know that you're utterly committed to this."

Soul glared at him with a piercing gaze of determination and a hint of anger. "I am going to get my Meister back." He huffed out.

Professor Stein stayed silent for a moment and nodded. "Ms. Howler will spare you the details. I have to be somewhere." When Professor Stein passed by Ms. Howler, he whispered in her ear, something inaudible to the rest but said softly enough for only her to hear it.

Ms. Howler straightened and walked to the center of the room.

Black Star spoke, "So shark face, how can the mighty God be of service to you?" with arms crossed in his usual position on the floor.

Liz tuned in with a chuckle, "Yeah, what arrogant ass said."

Ms. Howler smiled roughly with a sick glint in her jade eyes. "Well, Black Star. We'll be forming a team of seven and the journey will take about 6 days, give or take we don't run into any trouble. You won't be causing trouble, will you?" She spat out the words, removing her oven mitt.

Her black nails were so glossy he could've sworned seeing his own sweat drop. She cupped his face, letting her nails caress him with gentle animosity.

"You can call me Fi since now we're traveling together, sweet cheeks. But if you disrespect me…" She paused, staring into him expressionless before grabbing his face. "We do understand each other, do we, Black Star?"

Black Star glared with a satisfied grin. "I don't submit to anyone but myself. Fight me, _shark face._" He taunted her with a smug smile.

Fi smirked, the tugs of her mouth stretching longer and longer. As she was about to open her mouth, Glarth spoke up, covering her mouth with himself.

"Fi… He's just a kid. Besides I don't want to start the day with messed up hearing. Let's get going. " Glarth growled, dropping himself down.

Fi rolled her eyes in irritation. "You don't even have ears."

She sighed with a fake face plastered with sadness. "Pity. Black Star, we don't have time for this. Another day. Do not forget why we're here." She ended on a hard note.

Black Star nodded in agreement. Soul stood up suddenly from impatience.

"All right, now that's over. Lead the way, Fi."

Fi opened the door, allowing light to invade the dim room. She gestured to the door.

"This way."

After the last of her students left, she walked over to the table and held the candle to her face.

"Just like the wax on the candle, life is limited as there is something always destroying us." She whispered softy to herself.

She stared at the flickering flame and inhaled the burning flame. Darkness sat in the chair, letting his nonexistent limbs relax in every crevice of the room.


	3. Deadly Lips

**Chapter 3: Deadly Lips**

**A/N: I've been busy with school, etc so my updates will not be consistent. I will try to keep a consistent word count. I would really appreciate any criticism or comment on my story and please ask any questions if you're confused about anything. Thanks!**

Fingers caressed her forehead. Maka could hear a soft voice singing. Her eyebrow twitched. The soothing motions stopped.  
>"Oh. You're awake," spoke a voice.<br>Maka opened her eyes slowly to a red canopy. The last thing she remembered was seeing two blurry dark figures. And Soul.  
>His face. He had a pained look on his face but why?<br>"You should get ready. We only have a few hours left," spoke again the voice. Maka turned her head to the right.  
>A white-haired girl properly sat with her hands in her lap. Light blue eyes stared at her with a twinkle of curiosity. Then Maka noticed her mouth. Black stitches limited the movement of her mouth, letting her speak quietly and softly.<br>She smiled sweetly, tilting her head.  
>Maka swallowed her growing uneasiness from the pit of her stomach and asked, "Where am I?" She looked around the room and noticed that every single item in the room was red. The walls were a dark red, a painted bloodbath. Bits and pieces of last night came sporadically to her. A needle? Interrupting her thoughts, the white haired girl said softly, expanding her stitches bit by bit. "That doesn't matter. Please get dressed."<br>A small flame of anger lit in Maka.  
>"No. I am not going to do anything until you tell me exactly what's happening."<p>

"Be patient, you'll soon find out. I am trying to help you."

Maka scoffed and remarked, "Help me? If you wanted to help me, you would've let me go already. Stop with the white lies and false promises. It's completely useless."

Maka locked eyes with the white haired beauty, establishing dominance in a battle of resilience.  
>Her captor then broke off and looked at her with glassy eyes and a subtle grimace. She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. Her faint scent of wild orchids and vanilla threw off Maka as she leaned in closer, she cupped Maka's face firmly and whispered, "Don't make me get my sister." At that moment, Maka's patience snapped like an overly stretched rubber band. She was done with this bullshit, the lack of not knowing anything. If she accepted defeat so easily, she could never forgive herself. Maka had to try.<br>"Why don't you go get her?"  
>Maka flashed a smug grin.<br>The white haired captor gave her a face making Maka wish she had listened to her. A face of genuine sorrow and pity. It astounded Maka on how much this enemy felt for her.  
>With an expressionless look on her face, she left from the room. Maka was finally alone. A breezy draft entered the room through a window's crack. Maka walked up to the window's view. Clumps of dark green trees populated the land, leaving no space for even a smidge of humanity. How was anyone expected to find her? She didn't see anything for miles that wasn't another shade of green. Fear settled in pit of her stomach, taking over her emotions, causing her to lose breath. When Maka stumbled back, a pair of arms caught her softly. Soon it constricted her chest.<br>"Stop! Whoever it is! You're hurting me," screamed Maka, frantically scratching at the arms that held her.  
>"Look Maka. I wouldn't give a shit if you melted into a fucking puddle of yellow piss. Let me get something straight, all right?"<br>Maka turned her head to the side where a pair of soft lips peppered with a lick of bubblegum grazed her ear.  
>"You had your chance with the sweet and loving care of my sister. Now you're with me and what I say <em>goes<em>."  
>Maka felt the arms around her loose and push her roughly onto the floor.<br>Maka turned to her new captor and blinked furiously. She had seen this person before. Her thin paper-like black hair and white corset dress tugged at her mind, begging her to remember the forgotten memories.  
>The meister collected her breath and asked, "Have I seen you before?"<br>Twirling a strand of black hair between her fingers, her captor answered, "Why, Maka! Of course you have. How rude! It's Moe! From last night. You know, after my sister and I broke up your lover's quarrel with that sweet Soul."  
>Moe giggled, lifting her head upwards. Suddenly last night's memories invaded Maka's mind injecting painful and bleak serums of Soul's rejection. Of her own harsh words. Of the unexpected blow from one of the sisters. Moe and Moe. That's who they were.<br>"What about Soul? Where is he?"  
>Moe danced around Maka in a circle as a predator playing with its toy. Her red eyes smiled mischievously, darting from side to side.<br>"Oh, I don't know." She said nonchalantly. An eerie ring came from a clock mounted on the wall.  
>It was near midnight.<br>"That reminds me. It's time for you to meet him."  
>Moe roughly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.<br>"Who's him?"  
>Moe silenced her with a threatening glare, warning her to stop asking questions.<br>They ventured through many halls, so many halls Maka lost count how many times she went left and right.  
>Odd paintings of blotched black and red decorated the halls. The hair at the back of her nape started to slowly stand. The meister felt the temperature drop as they got in deeper. She looked at Moe. Exactly who was she? Maka had a feeling she wasn't human. Or a witch. Moe was something else. She noticed her captor's jaunty long strides imitating a small girl's delight in going to her most favorite place in the world. Maka had passed a door where she heard tiny scratching at the bottom.<br>At the end of hall were enormous black doors with two candleholders by its side to illuminate the entrance.  
>Moe knocked on the doors, waiting for its response. The doors opened outward as if to welcome the visitors with its huge rectangular hands. Inside was pitch black except for a small flame at a distance.<br>"Come."  
>Moe pulled Maka towards the flickering flame.<br>"W-wait. What's happening?"  
>The black haired woman silenced Maka with a sharp squeeze of her wrist.<br>"Now. Moe, tell me who's this lovely young girl. And you can release her, its fine," slithered a voice so smooth and calm, it made Maka flinch.  
>"I can speak for myself. I'm Maka Albarn. I demand to know what the hell is going on here," Maka said spitefully.<br>The unknown person laughed. Bathed in darkness, only the flame showed from neck below. His fingers curled frequently against the armrest.  
>"...Maka. Such a feisty attitude. I've been expecting you."<br>With a snap of fingers, the room brightened to a white pale hue, revealing a large white room with masses of boxes. At the center sat a well-dressed man with a cigar in a hand. His auburn hair was a beautiful shade of red, accenting his attire of inverted black pinstripe suit. Hair slicked back with gel, the man smiled bringing his knuckles ornate with several jewels. Maka felt his cerulean eyes scrutinizing every inch and every crease of her being.  
>"Well. You can call me Sete. I believe we'll be with each other for a while, might as well make the best of it, don't you think?"<br>Maka gave him an incredulous look.  
>Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Living together?"<br>Moe started to laugh hysterically.  
>"No, dipshit. We're gonna have a tea party and invite all of our friends."<br>Sete held out a hand and motioned for Moe to leave.  
>"I don't like to be uncivilized, so I will allow you to sleep in a bed and walk around freely with of course, Moe by your side."<br>He added, "But do not forget why you are here. You are my prisoner. You are going to deliver us Soul."  
>Rampant thoughts ran wild in Maka's mind. Soul? What does he have to do with this? Maybe she could get more information out of him.<br>"Soul? What do you mean deliver?"

Sete simply cracked a grin at her.

"Soul will come to you like a moth drawn to a flame."

Maka scowled, biting her lip in anger.

"You know this won't last. I have people that care for me and are looking for me."

"So confident, are we? And that's perfectly fine. The more the merrier."  
>He stepped closer to Maka.<br>"And might I say, you have the loveliest scent."  
>Maka glared, rolling her hands in fists, mentally preparing herself if something should happen.<br>His demeanor then oddly changed.  
>His features were contorted into angry shadows and shapes and his mouth snarled into a hideous form.<br>"But as I get closer, I am reminded how that scent is just a guise to hide the filthiness of you disgusting controllers."  
>Sete spat out, his eyes darkening and veins bulging from his forehead.<br>He tightened and loosened his hands.  
>Maka was stumped by the rapid change. It also seemed like he wasn't talking about her specifically but in general. Although, now she did have some vague idea why she was here, but that didn't change the fact that she needed to escape. Soul was probably coming for her and that's exactly what they wanted.<br>"MOE!"  
>Sete's sudden shout for the black haired woman startled Maka out of her thoughts.<br>Loud clicking was heard from the other side. Moe appeared with a more or less amused look on her face.  
>"Yes, oh dear master boss?"<br>Sete grabbed Maka's shoulder.  
>"Take her back to her room. And watch her. Make sure she doesn't get any ideas."<br>Moe nodded with a fake humble smile, ending with a curtsy.  
>"Delighted."<br>Maka was then pushed to Moe where she spun her towards a darkened hall where no light was visible. Moe pushed her to walk forward.  
>"Why don't you light some candles here?"<br>Maka squinted her eyes at the opaque darkness ahead, trying to see an outline of something. Anything. It seemed light was a foreign invader in the pitch black hall.  
>"Because they don't." Moe answered flatly.<br>As they entered the hall, the darkness soon swallowed them, leaving a cold taste on their skin.

With an unexpected touch to her cheek, Moe whispered next to her,  
>"You'll get used to it. I did."<p> 


End file.
